King Piccolo Saga
The King Piccolo Saga is the penultimate saga from the anime Dragon Ball. The manga volumes that it is made up of are "The Demon King Piccolo", "Piccolo Conquers The World", and the first part of "Heaven And Earth". It occurs after the Tien Shinhan Saga and precedes the Piccolo Jr. Saga. It includes the first death of a major character, Goku's first encounter with the Samurai warrior Yajirobe, the battles of Goku, Tien Shinhan, and Yajirobe against King Piccolo's sons, Goku's quest to find the Ultra Divine Water, his final battle with King Piccolo, and the birth of Piccolo Jr. In this saga, Krillin is killed by Tambourine, and Shenron, Master Roshi and Chiaotzu are killed by King Piccolo. King Piccolo is destroyed by Goku when he uses his Penetrate! technique to punch a huge hole through King Piccolo's chest. This act is followed by King Piccolo spitting out an egg, from which is born a being called Piccolo Jr., who becomes a key character in Dragon Ball Z. Plot Goku finally says he will do whatever King Piccolo wants. King Piccolo tells him not to move, and picks up a rock, and with his powerful breath propels it at Goku, hitting his arm and breaking it. Goku holds his arm in pain and tells Tien to forgive him but he can't let King Piccolo get away with what he's done. King Piccolo asks him if he cares for Tien's life and Goku says he will just have to revive him with the Dragon balls. Hearing this, King Piccolo laughs at him and says he's already killed Shenron, shocking and angering Goku. With no other way to save Tien, Goku stands still, and King Piccolo picks up another rock and propels it at Goku's good knee, breaking it. Satisfied Goku is helpless, King Piccolo drops Tien and states he will finish him later and kill Goku now. King Piccolo rises high up into the sky again and begins charging at Goku at top speed. With his right arm unharmed, Goku blasts a large one handed Kamehameha that propels him back at King Piccolo at supersonic speed. Goku prepares to put all of his strength into one single punch, but King Piccolo prepares to block it. Goku shouts "It's time for your terror to end!" and launches the punch, suddenly the image of the Great Ape appears with Goku as he flies towards King Piccolo. A loud explosion rings out and Tien looks up; Goku has punched a hole clean through King Piccolo's chest. As Goku sobs with victory, King Piccolo can only hover, dying, shocked he has been killed by someone, but states Goku's only won for now. King Piccolo then spits out his last egg which contains Piccolo Jr., an offspring designed to carry all of his father's strength all the way from birth. King Piccolo swears vengeance upon Goku and explodes. The shockwave of the explosion sends Goku flying fast to the ground below, but just before he lands Yajirobe shows up and catches him. Before they part ways, Tien says he's going back to the Kame House to tell the others, while Yajirobe prepares to drive Goku back to Korin Tower. Characters Major characters * Goku * King Piccolo * Tien Shinhan * Tambourine * Drum * Yajirobe * Master Roshi * Chiaotzu * Emperor Pilaf Supporting characters * Cymbal * Piano * Yamcha * Bulma * Launch * Puar * Sea Turtle * Oolong * Korin * Shu * Mai * Master Mutaito * Shenron * Bora * Upa * Nam * Bacterian * Giran * Man-Wolf * King Chappa * Pamput * Dr. Brief * Mrs. Brief * Suno * Android 8 * King Furry Category:Dragon Ball Category:Sagas Category:Dragon Ball sagas